Bone Mail
.]] , also called Bone Plate, is a recurring powerful armor in the series. It often provides extremely high defenses, but at the price of making the user undead and vulnerable to Cure magic. It is also oftentimes found in the middle of the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bone Mail is a powerful armor and can be bought during the last Chapter in Baron for 37,500 gil. It provides 18 Defense, 72 Magic Defense, 1% Magic Evasion, -10% Evasion, and prevents Poison. It also strengthens defense against attacks from undead enemies. Final Fantasy V Bone Mail is the strongest armor in the game, defensively speaking. It provides a whopping 30 Defense, +10 more than Vishnu Vest, as well as making the user immune to instant death, Poison, Blind, Old, Confusion, and Berserk, and absorbing the Poison element and halving Ice-elemental attacks. However, the downside to equipping the armor is that the user is also immune to Regen as well as being weak to Fire and Holy-elemental attacks, giving -5 Stamina, and once the user is KOed in battle, they cannot be revived during the fight. Therefore it is advised to equip the Bone Mail with caution. One is found in Drakenvale, while others are won from Hades or stolen as rare steals from Necromancers. Final Fantasy XII Bone Mail is a mid-ranked armor that provides 34 Defense and +6 Strength, as well as halving Dark-elemental damage, but makes the user weak to Holy-elemental attacks. It requires 40 LP and the Heavy Armor 5 license to use, and costs 5,900 gil to buy. It can be bought from Rabanastre or Nalbina Fortress after defeating Judge Bergan at Mt. Bur-Omisace. In the ''Zodiac Job System version, Bone Mail can be equipped by Uhlan, Knight, Time Mage, and Breaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bone Plate is a high-ranking clothing that provides 42 Defense and 8 Magic Defense, as well as allowing the user to absorb Dark-elemental attacks. It can be obtained by completing the mission A Dragon's Aid which requires the Wyrmstone item. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bone Plate is a high-ranking light armor that provides 44 Defense and 24 Resistance in addition to absorbing Dark-elemental attacks. It teaches the ability Strike Back to Parivir, Gladiator, and Ravager for 250 AP, and can be bought for 2,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Dark Stone, Crusite Alloy, and Blood-darkened Bone. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Bone Mail is one of the strongest pieces of Heavy Armor in the game. It is a Level 100 piece that raises HP by 2,973. However, it prevents the absorption of EX Force and EX Cores. It can be traded for in the shop for a Scorpio Recipe, a Wild Rose, a GF Eden, and 24,390 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Bone Plate is a Chestplate that increases HP by 342 and Bravery by 19, but reduces Defense by 2. It also increases Bravery by 2% after destroying parts of the stage. It costs 500 gil at the shop after trading a Leather Chest Plate and a Mithra Tooth. Gallery Category:Armor